La niñera de mi hermano
by Fly Happy
Summary: Entonces cuando la mire… Bueno supe que tendríamos una historia, quizás no tanto como yo la esperaba, pero sé que al fin de cuentas seriamos absolutamente felices. Como todos tendríamos problemas, tendríamos momentos que le viéramos todo color rosa, pero si seriamos felices, absolutamente felices.
1. Chapter 1

Entonces cuando la mire…

Bueno supe que tendríamos una historia, quizás no tanto como yo la esperaba, pero sé que al fin de cuentas seriamos absolutamente felices. Como todos tendríamos problemas, tendríamos momentos que le viéramos todo color rosa, pero si seriamos felices, absolutamente felices.

La he esperado por mucho tiempo.

Yo sabía que existía pero no me esperaba que llegara en este preciso momento y mucho que estuviera con la persona que menos me esperaba

¿Porque ella? ¿Por qué el? ¿La volvería a ver? ¿Dónde la volvería a ver? ¿Tendría el valor de hablarle? Una cosa esta decida tendría que saber su nombre…

Una cosa queda claro.

Yo Edward Cullen estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa chica

¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo lo se…


	2. Introducción Edward

**Introducción:**

Emm…Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años vivo en un pueblito al noroeste de Washington, estudio en el Instituto Forks High School, Home of the Spartans, vivo con mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, junto con mis hermanos Alice y Anthony Cullen o mejor conocido como Tony, Alice tiene 16 años y Tony 6. Mi hermana Alice tiene novio Jasper Hale y el tiene una hermana Rosalie Hale, todos somos como una familia ya que sus papás casi no están.

Me gusta tocar el piano, compongo canciones es mi pasatiempo, me encanta salir con Tony al parque, aunque mi mamá casi no nos deja porque dice que llueve seguido y nos vallamos a enfermar, siempre tratamos de salir únicamente no salimos cuando llueve y fuerte si no si vamos aunque sea a dar la vuelta, a mi hermanita Alice le gusta salir de compras es muy amigable, sociable y le encanta salir de compras y le gusta mucho conocer gente nueva, en el Instituto somos muy conocidos, claro hijos del Dr. Cullen un cirujano muy exitoso, a mi no me gusta ser el centro de atención y tampoco a Alice pero en fin.

Mi madre está buscando una niñera para Tony ya que mis padres trabajan y Alice y yo tenemos tarea y no lo podemos cuidar siempre, a ver quién quiere. Suerte mamá

Y si se lo preguntaban.

No, no tengo novia ¿Por qué? Simplemente no ha llegado la chica ideal ¿Entienden? Sí, he salido con muy pocas chicas pero simplemente no hay "Clic" ¿Amor a primera vista? No lo creo, eso solo pasa en los libros y películas, esto es la vida real.

Pero algún día encontrare a la chica ideal…

* * *

**_Hola :)_**

**_Y bueno, la locura comenzó ¡Oh si! _**

**_Espero que les guste :3 _**

**_Gracias en verdad si leen 3 3 _**

**_Los amodoro 3 Besos de chocolate :*_**


	3. Introducción Bella

**Introducción Bella:**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años vivo en Jacksonville, con mis padres Reneé y Charlie Swan y obviamente mi hermano mayor Emmett Swan tiene 19 años, es mi mejor amigo.

Casi no me gusta salir, me encanta leer, no soy muy sociable que digamos, me gusta tocar la guitarra y los niños, adoro a los niños, me gustaría ser pediatra, a mi mamá le molesta que me quede en casa y a mi papá no tanto, mi hermano Emmett es muy bromista, pero así lo amo, aunque a veces puede sacarme de quicio.

Pronto nos mudaremos a Forks un pueblito, en la península de Olympic, al noroeste de Washington, cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado, normalmente llueve y hace frío, nos mudaremos porque a mi papá le ofrecieron el puesto de Jefe de policía, a mi no me molesta el frío o la lluvia pero a mi mamá le molesta un poquito pero ella iría donde mi papá estuviera, Emmett dice que si te cambias de casa puedes reinventarte yo no lo creo yo seguiré siendo la misma Bella y sé que él seguirá siendo el mismo Emmett Swan.

Espero que nos vaya bien en aquel pueblecito, tengo una corazonada de que mi vida cambiara cuando este en aquel lugar…

* * *

**_Hola, hola :)_**

**_Bueno estoy acostumbrada a hacer 2 Introducciones y aquí esta la de Bella :3_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer en verdad 3_**

**_Hoy me emocione mucho porque ya son 11 RR y me puse a brincar y gritar de emoción :3 Muchas gracias de verdad. Voy a contestar cada uno de sus RR, lo prometo._**

**_En mi perfil esta el grupo de Fanfic's ahí pondré cuando actualizo además también es tu espacio :)_**

**_Bueno creo que ya hable mucho ... Besos :* _**


	4. Introducción Tony

**Introduccion:**

POV Tony

Holis.

Mi nombre es Anthony Cullen, pero prefiero que me digan Tony , Anthony suena muy amargado, como mi hermano, tengo 7 años, bueno no tengo 6 pero pronto cumpliré los 7 años. Vivo en Forks con mis hermanos y mis papás, mi papá es Carlisle Cullen yo quiero ser como él cuando sea grande, un medico exitoso, amoroso y que tenga una familia y Esme Cullen, mi mamita, ella tiene una cafetería, le encanta estar ahí, que bueno que no es maestra, pues andaría de tras de mí y eso acabaría con mi reputación y mucho más con las nenas.

Mi hermano mayor Edward, es un amargado, si lo es de verdad, no sale con chicas, yo a su edad tendré cuatro novias para mi solito, le gusta tocar el piano, a ambos nos gusta salir al parque aunque mami no nos deja mucho porque llueve y dice que nos enfermaremos pero Ed, la convence para que nos deje.

Mi hermana Al, es un desastre más que yo, aquí entre nosotros esta medio loquita, se la pasa brincando de aquí para allá, riendo, conociendo personas y con su novio Jasper, a veces sale con su amiga Rosalie, bueno yo también voy de aquí para allá pero es normal soy un niño.

Mi mami quiere una niñera para mí.

Lo sé qué horror, yo no quiero una anciana cuidando de mi, bueno si me hace galletas si pero no creo, las niñeras son amargadas y nunca te quieren llevar a dar un paseo solo se quieren quedar en casa a ver telenovelas y mandar a los niños a hacer tarea, yo no quiero.

Encontrare la forma en que mamá encuentre una niñera que quiero o no hay trato.

* * *

**_Hola, hola ¿Como están?_**

**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por mandar sus RR 3 _**

**_Prometo que el próximo capitulo ya sera un capitulo, no una introducción :D _**

**_Besos y si te gusta no olvides dejar un RR por fis :D Si lo haces te llevaré al cine xD _**

**_Besitos de miel :*_**


	5. Forks, mi nuevo hogar

**_Hola :D_**

**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo y ahora si es capitulo ¡Wi! xD _**

**_Espero que les guste... Besos :*_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Forks, mi nuevo hogar**

**POV Bella**

Es hora.

Es hora de dejar mi hogar, que me vio nacer, crecer y madurar, pues dice mi mamá he madurado mucho más rápido que las chicas de mi edad, en fin, es hora de irnos, llevaba mi equipaje de mano, un impermeable, bueno a decir verdad todos llevábamos uno ya que pensamos que cuando llegáramos estaría lloviendo, Emmet llevaba una mochila llena de comida su excusa fue "La comida del avión es mala" mis padres ni yo dijimos nada.

Me daba un poco de nostalgia irme pero algo decía que cambiaria mi vida en ese lugar, mi nuevo hogar, Forks, dice Emmet el sentía lo mismo, quizás estamos volviendo locos.

Mi papá compro una casita, el y mi madre la fueron a comprar ya hace unas semanas, mi mamá la decoro y la pinto, quiere que entre la luz, para darle vida, según ella.

Espero poder encontrar amigos o aunque sea una, alguien con quien pueda compartir todo, ósea una mejor amiga, ¿Novio? No lo necesito, por ahora.

Mi madre dice que es un lugar bonito, lleno de vegetación, bosques algún día podría entrar al bosque a caminar o incluso leer un rato, me gustaría encontrar algo que hacer por las tardes después del colegio, en el cual ya estaba inscrita al igual que Emmet, seriamos los nuevos, que horror. Todo el mundo nos espera, bueno eso me dijo mi madre, claro hijos del nuevo Jefe de Policía, todos los chicos del instituto crecieron ahí e incluso podría asegurar que sus abuelos también…

Me quede dormida en el avión, Emmet se encargo de despertarme el cual no fue muy cuidadoso, me despertó gritándome en el odio "¡BELLA YA LLEGAMOS!".

Cuando salí del avión, estaba haciendo un poco de frío, todos nos aviamos comprado ropa de invierno ya que en Jacksonville, hace calor y todos teníamos ropa de verano obviamente nos moriríamos de frío, Emmet llevo mi equipaje y papá el de mamá, papá pidió un taxi, todos subimos a él, en el camino iba con mis audífonos escuchando música, viendo el paisaje, los arboles llenos de musgo, la llovizna que caía, debía de admitirlo era muy hermoso y ahí estaba el cartel "BIENVENIDOS A FORKS WASHIGNTON"

Recuerdo como mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos, fue hace unas semanas.

**Flash-Back**

-Ya llegue- Les avisé a mis papás cuando llegue a la escuela

-Hija tenemos que hablar contigo-Me dijo mi papá con voz seria

-Yo no hice nada – Me defendí- Seguro fue Emmet.

-¡Hey! Yo no hice nada- Salió de pronto mi hermano.- ¿A ti también te dijeron que necesitaban hablar?- Me susurro Emmet mientras ambos nos íbamos a sentar al sillón.

-Chicos esto no es fácil- Empezó mamá

-Pero es necesario- Continúo papá

-Ok basta- Dijo Emmet- Suéltenlo de una vez.

-Emmet deja que terminen- Le dije- No creo que sea tan mala ¿O si?

-No- Dijo papá y volteo a ver a mamá-No tanto.

-Dilo ya papá-Esta vez yo le insistí

-Nos mudaremos-Soltó mamá.

-¡¿Qué!? –Soltamos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –Pregunte, esto es una sorpresa.

-Nos mudaremos a Washington al noroeste, en unos meses y bueno porque a tu papá le ofrecieron ser el jefe de policía y acepto-Mi mamá contesto todas las preguntas que hice.

-Bueno-Dijo Emmet- Saben lo que dicen no nueva casa nueva vida, podremos reinvertirnos, yo quiero ser el mafioso sin un ojo y tu Bells podrías ser la prostituta.

-¡EMMET!-Grito mi padre y lo fulmino con la mirada-Pídele una disculpa a tu hermana

-Lo siento Bells- Hizo un puchero.

-No te preocupes Emm- Le di un golpe en su brazo.

-¿No les molesta chicos? –Pregunto mi mamá

-No- Susurre- Creo-Trague- Creo que me gusta la idea-Sonreí

-A mi igual me gusta.

-Vaya- Dijo mi papá- Me imaginaba que sufrirían, que harían drama por sus amigos y cosas por el estilo

-Bueno me duele perder a mis amigos, pero conseguiré unos nuevos-Dijo mi hermano.

-Tenemos unos hijos maravillosos Charlie-Le dijo mi mamá a mi papá.

-Si lo creo- Se iban a besar pero Emmet dijo

-¡Que asco! Vamos Bella, ya se van a poner empalagosos, no quiero que sufras un trauma

-Pero Emmet si no….-No me dejo terminar porque me cargo como un costal de papas y subió las escaleras solo escuchaba las risas de mis papas.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, es linda, es blanca con ventanas verdes, tiene vista a la carretera y se ve el bosque.

Emmet se apresuro a salir del taxi, ayudo a sacar las maletas y entro corriendo a la casa; papá nos ayudo a salir a mamá a mí.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto mi mamá

-Me encanta- En verdad me gusto mucho.

-Hija ven tu escogerás tu habitación- Dijo mi papá

Cuando entramos a la casa, era muy bonita, acogedora, estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina las escaleras, me jalo para subir las escaleras.

-Ahí es el cuarto de tu mamá y mío- señalo la puerta que estaba al final del corredor- Puedes escoger esa o aquella

-¿Puedo entrar a verlas?

-Claro ve.

Entre a una habitación que daba vista a la carretera, era grande, estaba el ropero, un escritorio y una cama a lado de ella estaba una mesita de noche con un despertador salí y entre a la habitación que estaba enfrente de esa, esta daba vista al bosque, era igual que la otra grande, con su ropero, una cama, a lado de ella estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un escritorio.

Esta quiero.

-Papá.

-¿Si Bells?

-Quiero esa.

-De acuerdo te ayudo a subir tus cosas.

En ese momento llego Emmet

-¡Hey! Bella yo quiero la que da vista a la carretera, ya la escogí.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos yo quería la otra

-Emmet ayúdame a subir las cosas de Bella y después me ayudaras a subir las demás cosas.

-De acuerdo pa.- Bajaron por mis cosas.

-¿Te gusto? –Pregunto mi mamá haciendo que brincara del susto.

-Me asustaste, si es muy linda

-Así tendrás la conciencia- sonrió-¿Está bien de ese color? Porque la podemos pintar, pensé que querrías la que tiene vista al bosque por eso la pintamos lila.

-Es perfecta ma.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar tus cosas?

-No gracias, me dare una ducha y después desempacare ¿Si?

-Bueno les diré que suban tu maleta.

-Gracias.

Sigo con el presentimiento que mi vida cambiara, que algo ara que cambie y mucho, pero no se que es, simplemente tengo ese presentimiento.

-Aquí esta Bells –Dijo Emmet entregándome mi maleta

-Gracias Emm

Supuse que la puerta que estaba enfrente de la habitación de mis papás era el baño y así era, cerré la puerta, me quite la ropa y la puse en el cesto de la ropa sucia que estaba ahí, abrí las llaves del agua y me metí, de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué.

Media hora después salí de la ducha, me puse unos pants y una playera vieja, amarre mi cabello de una cola de caballo.

-Que fabulosa te vez Bella –Me dijo Emmet con su notorio sarcasmo- ¿Dónde compraste tu ropa?

-Cállate Emmet.

-No seas holgazana y ayúdanos, dijo mamá que te digiera que primero acomodaras tu cuarto y después bajaras.

-De acuerdo.

Entre a mi cuarto y la cama estaba tendida con una colcha morada, estaban ahí adentro mi caja donde venían mis libros, mi maleta grande y mis fotos, conecte mi Ipod y lo puse en volumen un volumen moderado.

Primero saque mi ropa y la meti a mis cajones y al ropero, coloque mis libros en mi escritorio, saque mi PC portátil, coloque mis fotos y creo que estaba listo solo.

Baje a ayudar a mi familia a la casa, eso estuvimos haciendo toda la tarde.

Espero que el lunes nadie nos vea como bichos raros en el colegio, sería muy vergonzoso e incomodo.

Forks, mi nuevo hogar….

* * *

**_Y bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan un RR, hoy me vi que eran 20 y me emocione mucho *-* Muchas gracias de verdad :3_**

**_Las amodoro _**

**_Besos de miel :*_**


	6. Nosotros los nuevos (Parte 1)

**Hola, hola.**

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nosotros los nuevos (Parte 1)**

**POV Bella**

Lunes.

Hoy entramos a la escuela, que horror.

No quiero ser nueva, no quiero que la gente nos vea como si fuéramos bichos raros, todo el mundo se conoce en la escuela, pero nosotros seriamos la excepción.

Emmett estaba un poco emocionado, quería ver como las personas ponían sus caras las personas al vernos, decía que intentaría no reírse en sus caras.

-¡Bella, ya párate se nos va a hacer tarde!- Grito Emmett desde la planta baja.

-¡Voy! –Le respondí gritando-Solo me termino de arreglar.

-¡Ni que vayas a quedar bonita, estas bien fea!

-¡Emmett!- le grito mi mamá

Me puse mis converse, tome mi mochila, mi chaqueta negra y salí de mi habitación, creo que no iba muy elegante, ni creo que llamaba la atención, vestía unos jeans y una playera, cerré mi cuarto y baje la escalera.

-Hasta que bajas-Dijo Emmett-Pensé que tendría que ir por ti.

-Tranquilo ya estoy aquí.

-Bella ¿Quieres desayunar?-Me pregunto mi mamá

-No gracias ma-le sonreí.

-Bella, tienes que desayunar.

-Hola familia-Saludo mi papá, gracias no quería tener que explicarle a mi mamá mi falta de apetito.

-Hola pa-Salude y le regale una sonrisa.

-¡Hola viejo!- Lo saludo Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Emmett no llames así a tu padre! Esta viejito pero no se lo digas le bajaras el autoestima-Le dijo mamá todos nos reímos.

-Bueno ya váyanse chicos-Dijo mi papá-Si no llegaran tarde en su primer día

_¡Dios! Tenía que recordármelo._

-A esta Bella le entusiasma llegar a la escuela-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa malévola

-Cállate Emmet- lo golpe en el hombre amistosamente.

-Mami Bellita me pego- Me acuso con mi mamá, pero uso una voz de niño chiquito.

-Ya niños váyanse.- Nos dijo papá

-Claro, adiós. –Se despidió Emmett de mis papás y salió de la casa

-Adiós ma-Le di un beso en la mejilla –Adiós pa- También le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando iba a salir de mi casa a mi mamá me alcanzo y me dijo:

-Bella trata de hacer amigos ¿Quieres? –Me ruborice

-Si mamá tratare, pero ya no estoy en el kínder

-No importa, eres muy agradable, ande vete ya

Me subí al carro de Emmett, si, Emmett tenía un carro más bien una camioneta, se la compraron mis papás y el ayudo también, es una Jeep, llamara la atención.

-¿Lista?-Me pregunto Emmett y arranco la camioneta.

-Claro –Le medio sonreí

-No eres buena mintiendo ¿Sabes?

-Si lo sé –suspire

-No te pongas así Bell's-Me volteo a ver y me sonrió- Solo somos nuevo

-Sí pero todo el mundo nos espera.

-Lo sé somos importantes-Se carcajeó

-Muy gracioso

-Solo seamos nosotros- El no es mi hermano.

-¿No querías ser el mafioso sin ojo?

-Claro.

Pusimos música, Emmett estaba cantando "California Gurls" de Katy Perry, no podía evitarlo me carcajeaba.

No sé qué haría sin mi hermano, el siempre me pone de buen humor, si tengo un día malo él se encarga de sacarme una sonrisa, es mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno llegamos

Si ya habíamos llegado, como casi todo los demás edificios del pueblo, junto a la carreta. No resultaba obvio que fura una escuela, solo nos detuvimos gracias al cartel que indicaba que era la escuela de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio de época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color rojo.

Nos estacionamos enfrente del primer edifico que tenía un cartelito que decía "Oficina principal", salimos del auto, por suerte no había coches ahí.

El interior de la hacía un poco más de calor de lo que esperábamos o bueno de lo que esperaba, ya que Emmett seguía como si nada, era una oficina pequeña, con una salita con sillas plegables acolchonadas, una alfombra, noticias y premios y muchas plantas –que no son suficientes las que están a fuera- pensé. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, detrás de este había tres escritorios.

Una mujer pelirroja alzo la vista y nos vio-

-Hola-nos saludo - ¿Los puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, somos Isabella y Emmett Swan-Dijo mi hermano y se acerco al mostrador.

-Claro los hermanos Swan-Sonrío- Todos los esperábamos- ¡Lo sabía! Mire de reojo a Emmett, el me estaba viendo igual de reojo y sonreía con burla

Rebusco entre los documentos apilados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Aquí tengo sus horarios de sus clases y un plano de la escuela para cada uno.

Tiro varias hojas para enseñárnoslas, repaso nuestras clases y marcó el camino para camino más inidóneo para cada una en el plano, nos entrego un comprobante de asistencia para cada uno. Nos dedico una sonrisa y nos dijo que esperaba que nos gustara Forks.

Cuando salimos, los demás estudiantes ya comenzaban a llegar, nos subimos de vuelta a la Jeep, Emmett condujo al otro lado de la escuela.

-¿Lista hermana?- Me pregunto Emmett

-Seguro- Tomo mi mano, me la apretó suavemente y sonrió

-Vaguemos

_Nadie nos ve, nadie va a morder_- me repetía a mi misma

Cuando salimos, mantuve mi cara escondida debajo de la capucha y camine junto con Emmett hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes.

-Yo tengo clases del otro lado Bell's, cuídate- Me beso mi cabeza.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿Cierto?

-Claro, no te dejaría sola el primer día de clases- Sonrío- Me voy cuídate.

Mi primera clase era literatura, busque el edificio tres, fue fácil de localizarlo tenía un gran tres a lado de la puerta, cuando entre al salón ya había varios estudiantes, los que obviamente se me quedaron viendo.

Me senté al final, en el rincón, sentía las miradas de los estudiantes y eso me hacía sentir incomoda. Cuando llego el maestro le di mi comprobante, gracias a dios que no hizo que me presentara.

Observe el salón, había un estante con libros, uno de ellos era "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen uno de mis favoritos, no le prestaba mucho atención.

-¡Cullen!-Grito el profesor- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Lo siento profesor, no vuelve a pasar-Dijo una vocecita muy tierna.

-Si claro vete a sentar-Le dijo

-Si profesor- Le respondió la vocecita, era una chica, bajita como un duende, su cabello corto apuntando a todos lados, se veía muy simpática y amigable, se sentó alado mío.

La clase paso sin nada importante, el maestro hablo sobre Shakespeare.

Cuando termino la clase, todos los alumnos se fueron, obviamente me vieron, "discretamente"

-Hola- Me dijo esa vocecita

-Hola-le respondí

-¿Eres nueva cierto?-Me pregunto

-Si-sonreí a medias

-Bueno entonces bienvenida- me tendió la mano y la estreche- Me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen.

-Soy Bella, Bella Swan bueno Isabella pero dime Bella

-Qué lindo Bella, ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Tengo- revise mi horario- Historia en edificio 8

Alice se puso a gritar –Yo igual tengo esa clase ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias, eso es muy lindo.

-No hay de que Bella, bueno vámonos.

En el camino estuvimos platicando de todo, como era donde vivía, si ella vivía siempre desde aquí, su familia, mi familia y todo eso.

Cuando tocaron para ir al almuerzo, por cierto casi todas las clases nos toco juntas y cuando no nos toco juntas Alice iba por mi.

-¿Bella?-Me pregunto Alice

-¿Si Alice?

-¿Con quién vas a comer?

-Bueno con mí hermano Emmett

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Me refiero a mi hermano, mi novio y mi amiga

-Bueno no sé, tengo que preguntarle a Emmett.

-Claro ve y pregúntale aquí te espero.

Cuando entre a la cafetería todas las cabezas me voltearon a ver.

Busque a mi hermano, hasta que lo encontré platicando con un chico apuesto cuando me vio alzo sus brazos para que fuera con ellos.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? XD_**

_**Muchas gracias por leer de verdad. Las amodoro 3.3**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos de chocolate en polvo *-* **_


	7. Nosotros los nuevos (Parte 2

**Capitulo 3: Nosotros los nuevos (Parte 2)**

POV Bella

Busque a mi hermano, hasta que lo encontré platicando con un chico apuesto cuando me vio alzo sus brazos para que fuera con ellos.

Me acerque a ellos.  
-¡Bella!-grito mi hermano, rodé los ojos y el chico con quien estaba se rio.  
-Hola-susurre tímidamente al chico que estaba con el grandulón- Emmett-dije  
-Bella te quiero presentar a Jasper- ¿Jasper? Creo a ver escuchado ese nombre pero quien me lo dijo.  
-Hola Bella-dijo el chico, más bien Jasper  
-Hola-susurre  
-Te dije que es tímida- le dijo Emmett  
-No lo soy-reproche  
-Claro que lo eres, de seguro no hablaste con nadie hoy-Me dijo, tenía una sonrisa burlona.  
-Claro que no, conocí a Alice- Le saque la lengua como niña chiquilla, mi hermano soltó una carcajada, Jasper tenía una cara de confusión  
-¿Alice?-Pregunto Jasper  
-Si Alice Cullen-Le respondí ya sé donde escuche el nombre Jasper.  
Alice.  
Jasper y yo nos miramos y reímos juntos.  
-¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunto mi hermano.  
-Nada, solo que Bella conoció a Alice, mi novia.- Dijo Jasper, me caía bien.  
-¡JASSSS!-Grito, esa vocecita que ya reconocía, Jasper me volteo a ver con una sonrisa que decía "hablado de ella" a lo cual reí.  
Cuando Alice llego con él se abrazaron tiernamente y se dieron un beso tierno –Que lindos- pensé.  
-Bella ¿Ya conociste a Jas?-Pregunto Alice.  
-Si ya nos conocemos-Respondi  
-¿Si? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto ceñuda  
-Bueno Al, Emmett el hermano de Bella nos presento-Dijo Jas mirándola con amor.  
-Emmett- Llame a mi hermano.  
-¿Si mi capitán?-Pregunto divertido.  
-Tonto-dije Alice y Jasper rieron- Ella es Alice, Alice mi hermano Emmett.  
-Hola-Dijo Alice alegremente y abrazo a mi hermano  
-Hola- sonrió Emmett- Eres muy simpática y me parece que eres imperativa ¿Cierto?- Rio  
Jasper y yo acompañamos a Emmett  
-Eso me han dicho- Dijo Alice encogiéndose los hombros- Bella me cae bien tu hermano-Sonrió  
-Si quieres te lo regalo- Sonreí.  
-No gracias tengo suficiente con mis hermanos- Sonrió-Hablando de hermanos, Jas ¿No has visto a Edward?  
-Creo que se fue temprano-Respondió Jasper.  
-Que mal, quería presentárselos a los chicos.  
Volteé a ver al comedor, no me percate de que toda la cafetería nos veía.  
-¿Qué tienes Bell´s? –Pregunto mi hermano de pronto.  
-La gente nos ve-susurre  
-Claro como no me di cuenta-Dijo  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Pregunto Alice.  
-No…no me gusta-Dije hice una mueca.  
-Pero ¿Por qué? Eres hermosa-Me sonroje  
-Vamos a sentarnos-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa sincera.  
-¿Van a comer algo?-Pregunte.  
-Yo no tengo hambre-dijo mi hermano ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a Emmet?  
-Tampoco yo ¿Y tu Alice?-Pregunto Jasper  
- No nada-Dijo Alice-¿Bella tu comerás algo?  
-No no tengo hambre.  
Estábamos hablando de todo un poco.  
-Alice escuche que llegaste tarde ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Jasper.  
-Bueno es que Edward estaba jugando con Tony y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que hora era ¿Sabes porque se fue temprano?-Edward y Tony eran sus hermanos, por lo que me conto.  
-Creo que se tuvo que ir por Tony-Dijo Jasper.  
-¿Se quieren mucho no?-Pregunte y todos los que estábamos en la mesa me voltearon a ver- Me refiero a Edward y Tony.  
-Si-sonrió Alice- Son inseparables, aunque Tony es muy pequeño y Edward sea mayor les encanta estar juntos, les gusta ir mucho al parque.  
-¿Y tú no vas?-Pregunto Emmett.  
-No, ellos hacen cosas de "hombres"-hizo comillas en hombres-Bueno es lo que dice Tony pero ellos simplemente salen al parque y a comer helado, es lo que dice Edward, prefiero salir con Jasper y Rosalie  
-¿Rosalie?-Pregunto Emmett.  
-Si mi hermana-Respondió Jasper.  
-¿Y donde esta?-Volvió a preguntar Emmett.  
-Debe estar con un maestro.  
-¡Chicos!-Escuchamos que grito alguien, volteemos a ver la puerta de la cafetería y había una chica muy hermosa, su cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, parecía una super modelo.  
-¡Rose!-Grito Alice se levanto y fue a abrazarla.  
-Hola Jas-Dijo Rosalie.  
-Mira Rose te quiero presentar a Bella y a Emmett, los nuevos-Dijo Alice …¿Los nuevos?  
-Hola soy Rosalie pero díganme Rose- Nos saludo amablemente.  
-Hola soy Bella-le susurre y le dedique una sonrisa amistosa.  
-¿Bella? Lindo nombre –Me dijo  
-Gracias-Volví a susurrar y agache la cabeza.  
No escuche nada más.  
Cuando volví a alzar la cabeza, Alice y Jasper se veían con amor, son realmente lindos, aunque llevo poco tiempo conociéndolos se que serán muy buenos amigos míos. Eso creo.  
Pero Rose y Emmett se veían de una manera, una manera muy rara, pero de una manera rara especial, como si ellos estuvieran….  
¿Enamorados? No lo se. Nunca había visto a mi hermano así, bueno si salía con chicas en Jacksonville pero en verdad nunca lo había visto. Tendré que preguntarle cuando estemos solos.  
_Tiiiiiiiin._  
Fin del almuerzo, si me voy yo sola creo que no se darán cuenta.  
Tome mi mochila y salí de la cafetería, ignorando todas las miradas que caían en mi…  
Esta será una semana larga, muy larga.

* * *

**_Holis :3_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer. _**

**_Y si te gusta no olvides dejar un RR :3 ¡Oh! Y hablando de eso, les quiero agradecer por dejar sus RR, los leo todos y también muchas gracias por leerlo. _**

**_Besos :* _**


	8. En vano he luchado

**Capitulo 4: ****_En vano he luchado_**

**POV BELLA.**

Si fue una semana difícil y larga.

Emmett y Rose se llevan bien-muy bien- han salido un par de veces en la semana y mi hermano tiene cara de tonto cada vez que llega después de su cita con ella o cuando simplemente habla de ella.

Alice se ha convertido en una gran amiga, al igual que Rose, pero ella tiene una chispa especial, fue a mi casa para ayudarme a ponerme al corriente en las clases, no he podido conocer a su hermano Edward ni a Tony, por lo que se Edward no ha ido a la escuela toda esa semana y Tony es pequeño todavía. Jasper es muy lindo conmigo, me hace – de alguna forma- sentirme tranquila, él cuando no entendía algo me explicaba, ya que Alice se desesperaba muy rápido.

Forks, no está siendo tan malo.

Claro dejando atrás que Mike Newton me sigue a todas partes como un perro guardián, EricYorkie era un buen amigo pero me di cuenta de que Angela Weber y el, bueno se gustan. Jessica Stanley, ella es tan diferente, a veces me ve feo pero es muy dulce conmigo y casi siempre quiere estar junto a mí, según Alice, ella siempre quiere ser el centro de atención y como ahora soy la nueva-sigue sin gustarme como suena- piensa que si esa cerca de mi todos le volverán a hacer caso.

-¡Bella!-Grito Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué? –Pregunte un poco molesta, ¿Por qué entra a mi cuarto sin pedir permiso antes?

-Te estoy hablando, desde hace horas y tu ni me haces caso, siempre que me hablas yo te hago caso pero cuando yo necesito de ti, no verdad no me haces caso, me duele-Se golpeo el pecho donde está su corazón-Pero en fin si eres así ya no me hables- Y se fue.

¡Aaaah! Mi hermano…

Por cierto, es viernes.

Alice va a salir con Jasper y no se a que rayos vino Emmett, quizás va a salir con Rose, así que no tengo con quien salir, Mis papás se fueron a Port Angeles, mi mamá quería salir con mi papá como una pareja, nos dejaron una nota, me imagino que llegaran por la noche

No quiero ir a comprar cosas, fui hace unos días.

Me pare de la cama y camine hasta la ventada.

-Bien, solo está nublado, puedo salir a caminar- Susurre, tengo que dejar de hablar sola.

Tome mi una chaqueta, una mochila pequeña, me pase el peine por mi cabello.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, casi me mato.

-¡Emmett!-Grite, nada ninguna respuesta-¡Emmett! –Nada

Fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y ahí había una nota.

Querida Bella:

Fui con Rose, te quería avisar pero estabas un "poco" enojada (como es de costumbre) así que te dejo esta nota.

Me llevo llaves.

Tu hermano siempre sexy.

Emmett

¡Eso me quería decir! Creo que tendré que disculparme con el cuando regrese.

Quiero ir al parque que está cerca de aquí, dice Emmet que esta lindo, puede ser que pueda leer ahí.

Qué libro, que libro… ¡Ya se! Orgullo y Prejuicio, ya lo leí pero me gusta.

Tome el blog donde escribimos las notas o cosas que comprar, el cual siempre está en el cajón de la cocina, busque un bolígrafo y escribí:

Hola:

No sé quien está leyendo esto pero…

Fui al parque que esta por aquí, no tardo.

Tengo llaves

Bella.

Mi libro, mi libro ¿Dónde está mi libro? Creo que está en mi cuarto. Subí corriendo las escaleras, busque en mi escritorio y nada ´¿Dónde está? Recuerdo que lo deje aquí.

Baje de nuevo a la sala, quizás lo deje ahí abajo, nada.

Quizás mi mamá lo tiene, fui a su cuarto, nada.

Ya lo busque por todos lados, menos el cuarto de Emmett, quizás esté ahí pero hay pocas probabilidades.

¡Asco! Su recamara huele feo y esta todo sucio, solo llevamos una semana aquí y ya apesta su cuarto.

¡Ahí esta! Mi libro

¿Qué rayos hace aquí? No importa, lo bueno es que lo encontré. Me acerque al escrito-donde estaba mi libro-Bien creo que a mi hermano le dio por leer.

Salí del cuarto de Emmett y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, baje las escaleras –ahora con más cuidado para no matarme- Tome la mochila que había dejado en el sillón y eche mi libro, tome un jugo de esos pequeños y una manzana roja, no podía olvidar las llaves, todo lo eche a la mochila, camine hacia la puerta y salí.

No fue difícil llegar al parque, pensé que estaba más lejos pero no, de hecho estaba bastante cerca.

Camine hasta encontrar un lugar perfecto para leer, encontré un árbol muy grande, es perfecto. Me acerque a él y me senté con la espalda recargada en el grueso tronco.

Saqué mi libro, quite el separador y me puse a leer

_"En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardiente la admiro y la amo" Mr. Darcy_

_._

_._

_._

Sentí que alguien me veía, aparte la mirada de mi libro y vi una personita muy linda viéndome.

-Hola nena ¿Estás sola?-Pregunto….

* * *

**_¡Aquí un nuevo y sensual capitulo! xD_**

_**Espero que les guste :3 **_

_**Si te gusta no olvides dejar un RR ¡Hablando de eso! Muchas gracias a todas/os los que dejan un RR, gracias hoy estaba entrando y vi que eran 32 y dije "¡Aaaaaah!" Si me emocione, mucha gracias por dejarlos e incluso por solo leerlo. Muchas gracias**_

_**Bueno, les deseo lo mejor. Besos :* **_


	9. La he esperado mucho tiempo

**La niñera de mi hermano.**

**Capitulo 5: La he esperado mucho tiempo.**

**POV EDWARD.**

No he podido ir a la escuela, estuve enfermo y mucho, lo bueno es que no me voy a atrasar Alice iba por mi tarea pero ya el lunes voy ¡Por fin! No aguanto más estar aquí, hablando de Alice estos días ha estado muy,…Muy fastidiosa, llegaron unos alumnos nuevos, los Swan, según Alice son muy buenas personas y amables, el chico Emmett por lo que cuenta Alice es muy bromista y divertido, me conto Alice que él y Rose están saliendo y que Rose está muy emocionada con él y la chica Bella, bueno Alice dice que es tímida, divertida, le encanta leer y que es muy linda, mi hermana le está llevando los apuntes para qué se ponga al corriente...Espero conocerlos pronto, para que así Alice deje de fastidiar.

-¡Edward!-Grito Tony mientras entraba a mi cuarto

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?-Pregunto y así una carita que no le podías decir no.

-Seguro-Le dije poniéndome de pie, me puse los zapatos, tome una chamarra- Listo vámonos.

-¡Sí! –Brinco, salió corriendo de mi cuarto, me pase la mano por mi cabello rebelde, es imposible, así que mejor lo dejo.

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba Tony, brincando de alegría

-¡Apúrate!-Grito- Ya me quiero, ir estoy aburrido.

-Voy, voy solo hay que pedirle permiso a mamá.-Llega hasta él y le sacudí su cabello

-¡No! No nos va a dejar, va a decir "No chicos está nublado" –Trato de imitar a mamá

-Nos va a dejar.-Le asegure.

Fuimos al jardín donde mi mamá acostumbra estar y sí estaba ahí, planta unas flores.

-Mama ¿Te podemos decir algo?- Le dije, ella se volteo dándonos una sonrisa maternal.

-Claro chicos ¿Cuál?

-¿Podemos ir al parque?-Pregunte, sonriéndole.

-Por favor mami-Siguió Tony haciendo un pucherito

-Chicos está nublado y quizás llueva, te vas a volver a enfermar Edward-Dijo viéndonos a ambos.

-Pero ahora llevo una chamarra, por favor-Le dije.

-De acuerdo pero no tarde-Nos dijo mamá

-¡Sí!-Grito Tony-¡Apúrate Edward!- Grito y se fue corriendo.

-No tardos- Le avise a mi mamá.

-Claro cariño- Dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando en el jardín.

Fui corriendo a la puerta donde Tony ya me esperaba con las llaves de mi precioso Volvo.

-¡Mueve tus piernas Edward!-Me grito, también tenía una pelota y un _bat_ de beisbol.

-Ya voy, dame las llaves- Extendí mi mano y las puso en ella

Caminamos hasta el Volvo y Tony se subió en la parte trasera, sabe que no se debe subir en la parte del frente pues todavía es pequeño. A esta Alice no la dejamos venir, bueno no la deja Tony, a mi no me molestaría, no le gusta jugar mucho porque se cansa.

-Apresúrate Edward –Me dijo Tony.

-No puedo conducir rápido contigo.

Se quedo en silencio por unos quince minutos y después volvió a hablar:

-Oye Edward, ¿Es cierto que mamá quiero contratarme una niñera?-Pregunto.

Mierda.

Se supone que no tengo que decirle nada.

-Pues no lo sé-Le dije viéndolo por el retrovisor.

-Escuche a mamá y papá hablando de eso, mamá necesita estar más tiempo en su cafetería y papá está en el hospital y sé que ustedes no pueden cuidarme siempre-Me dijo- No quiero una niñera.

-Creo que sería bueno-Le dije

-¿Bueno? Qué horror, no quiero dormir temprano y comer vegetales, soy una niño necesito dormir tarde y golosinas. ¿Y si es una anciana? No me querrá ir al parque.

-Pero si yo siempre te llevo al parque-Le dije-Pero en fin, tranquilo yo te llevare al parque, pero tranquilo mamá y papá verán que sea buena y amable contigo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Se encogió los hombros- Oye Edward otra cosa.

-¿Si?

-¿Tú conoces a la chica que dice Alice? Creo que se llama Bella.

-No, pero Alice me está desesperando ¿A ti no?

-Si, yo la quiero conocer-Dijo.

-Ya llegamos-Avise, Tony salió corriendo del carro, sonreí, amaba a mi hermano, su seguridad en sí mismo era impresionante, a pesar de que era todavía pequeño tenía mucha seguridad en el, su carisma, bueno en fin lo amaba como no si es mi hermano.

Salí del carro, con el _bat_ y la pelota de beisbol, ahora tenía que buscar a Tony, al primer lugar donde tenía que buscar era donde estaban los juegos, fui a buscarlo y ahí estaba en los columpios viendo asía donde estaba.

-¿Jugamos?-Pregunte cuando estaba junto a él.

-¡Sí!-Grito

-Vamos-Caminamos hasta alejarnos un poco de los juegos

-Tú bateas-Me dijo

-Seguro

Me lanzo la pelota y la batee, el fue corriendo por ella y así jugamos varias veces, la bateaba y el iba por ella. Me la lanzo un poco y la bateé más fuerte.

-¡Por fin lanzas como hombre!-Grito con una sonrisa-¡Voy por ella!-Volvió a gritar.

Se fue corriendo tras la pelota.

Adoraba a mi hermano.

Hoy me llego un mensaje de Tanya que decía que me recuperara pronto y que esperara que después que después que me recuperara saliéramos. No me gusta Tanya ella piensa que me gusta pero no, es buena persona pero no, no es mi tipo.

Prefiero las morenas.

Alice y Jasper salieron hoy, me alegro que Alice este saliendo con mi amigo, al principio fue raro pero ya me acostumbre. Se ve feliz y Jasper igual me alegro.

Ya se tardo Tony, normalmente no tarda ni dos minutos.

Mejor lo voy a buscar, quizás le paso algo. Empecé a caminar, buscándolo.

Entonces cuando la mire…

Bueno supe que tendríamos una historia, quizás no tanto como yo la esperaba, pero sé que al fin de cuentas seriamos absolutamente felices. Como todos tendríamos problemas, tendríamos momentos que le viéramos todo color rosa, pero si seriamos felices, absolutamente felices.

La he esperado por mucho tiempo.

Yo sabía que existía pero no me esperaba que llegara en este preciso momento y mucho que estuviera con la persona que menos me esperaba

¿Porque ella? ¿Por qué él? ¿La volvería a ver? ¿Dónde la volvería a ver? ¿Tendría el valor de hablarle? Una cosa esta decida tendría que saber su nombre…

Una cosa queda claro.

Yo Edward Cullen estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa chica

¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo lo sé…

No creía en el amor a primera vista pero me equivoque.

Estaba junto a Tony hablando, sonriéndole con ternura, lo dejaba jugar con su cabello…

Era encantadora, hermosa.

* * *

**_Holis :D Aquí un nuevo capítulo :3 Espero que les guste 3 Si te gusta no olvides dejar un sensual RR..._**

**_Les quiero desear una muy feliz Navidad acompañada de sus seres queridos y les deseo un prospero año nuevo, lleno de muchas bendiciones... _**

**_También quiero agradecerles a todas/os las que dejan un RR , muchas gracias :3_**

**_Cuidense, besos :* Nos leemos en le siguiente_**


	10. Nuestro encuentro

**La niñera de mi hermano**

**Capitulo 6: Nuestro encuentro**

**POV Bella**

-Hola nena ¿Estás sola?-Pregunto, era muy lindo, su cabello color cobrizo liberadamente peinado con las puntas así arriba, su piel pálida, sus ojos de color azul, los cuales mostraban tanta alegría -claro es un niño- parecía que tenía 7 años o algo así, sonría así mí, pero muy dulce y mucho más con su pregunta.

-Hola-Sonreí- Pues si parece que sí, bueno excepto mi libro-Lo alce para que pudiera verlo.

-¿No deberías hacer algo más divertido? -Pregunto con su ceño fruncido

-Bueno a mí me gusta leer ¿A ti no?-Pregunte, aunque probablemente ya sabía la respuesta, la cual sería un no.

-No-Como lo adivine- A mí me gusta jugar Xbox, venir con mi hermano a jugar y molestar a mi hermano-Me respondió, se acerco a mí y empezó a jugar con mi cabello, no me molestaba, me parecía lindo, me molesta que Emmett lo haga, el solo hace nudos en mi cabello, pero el niñito lo hacía delicadamente- Oye-me llamo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella-Le respondí-¿Y tú?

-Tony -¿Tony? ¿Dónde oí ese nombre? Quien sabe…

-¿Bella? Mmmm donde escuche ese nombre-Susurro, quizás lo dijo para sí mismo, lo ignore.

-Oye y tu ¿Estas solo? Quiero decir, parece que solo tienes unos cuantos años, siete u ocho ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No te preocupes nena, vengo con mi hermano estábamos jugando pero venia por la pelota y vi a una hermosura-Se sonrojo y se rio, era muy lindo era agradable también-Pero no tarda en venirme a buscar- Se paró a lado mío para seguir jugando con mi cabello yo le sonreía con dulzura.

-¡Tony!-Llamo una voz a terciopelada y musical, era un chico, venía asía nosotros, tenía una sonrisa de oreja o oreja en su bello rostro, era muy guapo, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, era perfecto-¡Tony!-Volvió a llamar

-¡Oh no! Ya viene Edward-¿Edward? ¿Dónde he escuchado esos nombres?

-¡Tony te he estado buscando!-Le dijo el chico, Edward.

-Lo siento-Bajo la mirada Tony.

-Disculpa, hola-Me dijo Edward, me levante del suelo-Me llamo Edward, el hermano de Tony-Le alboroto el cabello a Tony- Espero que no te allá estado molestando.

-No molesto, es agradable-Sonreí- Ah soy Bella-Le tendí la mano cuando la tomo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sonroje.

-¿Bella?-Pregunto y asentí- Hummmm…..

-Emm tengo que irme-Les dije-Un gusto-Me agache para tomar mi libro pero Edward ya se había agachado.

-Ten-Me entrego mi libro-Me gustas, quiero decir me gusta el…el libro-Se sonrojo y mucho

-Hasta luego-Les dije y no sé porque pero estaba al igual que el.

-Adiós Bella-Dijo Tony, me había olvidado completamente de el.

-Adiós Tony- Me agache y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Espero volver a verte.-Dijo Edward y me volví a sonrojar

-Igual-Sonreí, me reacomode la chamarra y empecé a caminar, me voltee y los despedí con la mano, ellos me devolvieron la despedida.

¿Puede ser que me guste alguien con solo conocerlo en unos minutos? No tengo idea, pero creo que me gusta Edward, si me gusta.

Camine hasta mi casa, no me podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza.

Era guapo y mucho, pero se notaba que era amigable, simpático, también se notaba que quería mucho a su hermano, era como un Dios griego.

Llegue a casa y al parecer todavía no llegaba nadie por alguna razón eso me alegro, Emmett parecía estar enamorado de Rose y bueno mis papás se aman con locura, son como sus sombras. Subí a mi habitación, me quite mis converse y la chamarra, desabroche el botón de mis jeans.

Me puse los audífonos, tarareando las "Can't Buy Me Love" pero pronto deje de escucharla, cerré los ojos y en mi mente apareció Edward.

¿Amor a primera vista?

**POV Edward.**

Me acerque a ellos.

A Tony y a la hermosa chica no me podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, es como si ella fuera lo más importante para mí, a pesar que no la conocía y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, si era amor a primera vista, aunque sonara absurdo, si fue amor a primera vista, me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve equivocado, el amor a primera vista existe y me sucedió a mí.

-¡Tony!-Lo llame, ambos voltearon a verme-¡Tony!-Volvió a llamar

Tony susurro algo y ella su ceño fruncido, llegue hasta ellos.

-¡Tony te he estado buscando!-Le dije

-Lo siento-Tony bajo su mirada

-Disculpa, hola-Le dije ahora a la chica -Me llamo Edward, el hermano de Tony-Le alborote el cabello a mi hermano - Espero que no te allá estado molestando.

-No molesto, es agradable-Sonrió tenía una hermosa sonrisa- Ah soy Bella-Me tendió la mano y la estreche, cuando mi mano toco la suya sentí una corriente eléctrica, ella se sonrojo, era tan adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-¿Bella?-Pregunte y ella asintió - Hummmm…..

-Emm tengo que irme-Aviso Bella- Un gusto-Se iba a agachar para tomar su libro, pero fui más rápido y yo me agache para entregárselo.

-Ten-Le dije y le entregue el libro -Me gustas, quiero decir me gusta el…el libro-Tartamudee y sentí mis mejillas arder, mierda. De seguro lucí como un idiota

-Hasta luego-Nos dijo y me di cuenta que ella también estaba sonrojada

-Adiós Bella-Dijo Tony ¡Oh es cierto! Tony estaba aquí

-Adiós Tony-Le dijo Bella y se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Espero volver a verte.-¡Mierda! Las palabras se me salieron sin pensar.

-Igual-Dijo y sonrió, se reacomodo la chamarra y empezó a caminar, se volteo y nos dio una despedida con la mano, yo le devolví el gesto no se si Tony hizo lo mismo y pronto se perdió de mi vista, la estaba observando cómo idiota.

-¡Hey Edward!-Llamo Tony

-¿Qué?-Pregunte.

-Ya vámonos-Me dijo

-¿Seguro?- Es raro. Normalmente tengo que llevarlo a casa por la fuerza y ahora él se quiere ir, es muy raro a decir verdad.

-Si estoy un poco cansado-Respondió rascándose la cabeza. Oculta algo estoy seguro.

Fuimos por las cosas y caminamos al coche, íbamos en silencio raro en Tony y mucho, se subió en la parte de atrás sin protestar, encendí el carro. El fue el primero en romper el silencio:

-¿Te parece linda Bella?-¿Linda? A mí me parecía hermosa.

-Pues un poco-Me encogí los hombros. No quería que empezara a burlarse de mí, no tan pronto.

-Es simpática y muy linda, para mí-Dijo y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con la pelota.

-Se ve simpática.

-Hummmm…- Y después de eso no hablo más.

Cuando llegamos a casa, bajo del carro, me espero en la entrada para poder abrir ya abierta subió inmediatamente a su cuarto-supongo-por mi cuenta fui a buscar a mamá.

-Ya llegamos mamá-Le avise, estaba en el estudio de papá.

-Oh que bien¿Y Tony?- Pregunto

-Se subió

-Oh bueno.

-Voy a mi cuarto-Dije

-Seguro hijo-Me sonrió y salí de aquel lugar.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

¡Vaya! Bella, tenía un hermoso nombre, era hermosa, obviamente se veía que era simpática y divertida, claro era tímida por lo que se ve pero apuesto que es una buena persona.

Espero volverla a ver.

* * *

**_¡Holis! ¡Holis! :3 _**

**_Aquí el primer capitulo del año ¡Oh shii! Les deseo un muy feliz 2013, que este año que empieza sea mucho mejor :D_**

**_Si te gusto o no deja un RR :3 Leo todos :D Y bueno gracias gracias por leer._**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo. Besos :*_**


	11. Se vuelven a ver

**La niñera de mi hermano**

**Capitulo 7: Se vuelven a ver…**

**POV Narrador **

Ya había pasado dos días después del encuentro de Edward y Bella, ambos no podían olvidarse, Edward recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Bella y su actitud tímida que tanto le gusto, pero claro el estaba enamorado de ella y él lo sabía pero Bella por su parte, no sabía si estaba enamorada, nunca había sentido nada así, pero no podía olvidar al chico de cabello cobrizo, sus ojos color esmeralda y el cariño que le tenía al pequeño, esas cosas fueron algunas que le encantaron. En el fondo sabia que aquel chico le gustaba, aquel chico que solo lo vio una vez.

Es lunes, inicio de semana, una lástima para Emmett, pero el ya quería ver a "su" Rose, hablando de ellos, así que en realidad no era tanta lastima, Emmett estaba enamorado de Rose, estaba ilusionado, su personalidad, su belleza y Rosalie ella también estaba enamorada de él pero no quería aceptarlo. Y la relación de Alice y Jasper no podría ir mejor, lo único malo –para Jasper- era que Alice lo llevaba al centro comercial. Alice había notado el cambio de Edward, su actitud no era la misma, según ella tenía cara de "borrego enamorado" sabía que estaba enamorado y ella se encargaría de encontrar o saber que chica era la que le había robado el corazón a su hermano. Tony se la pasaba hablando de chica que conoció en el parque aquella tarde, lo malo es que olvido su nombre, a Edward no le preocupaba recordárselo ya que sentía una pequeña punzada de celos, su pensamiento cada vez que lo sentía era: "¡Que ridículo! Es mi hermano pequeño" Y trataba de olvidarse del tema.

¡Oh por cierto! Esme seguía buscando niñera para su "bebé" ya había entrevistado a varias pero ninguna le convencía, según ella debía ser "perfecta" claro que perfecta para ella era amable, dulce, inteligente y cariñosa.

Es lunes por la mañana, todo en la casa de los Swan reinaba el caos, Emmett no encontraba sus pantalones oscuros, Bella no encontraba su preciado libro de "Romeo y Julieta" lo que gritaba era "¡Mi libro!" Normalmente ella no se comportaba así, solo cuando perdía su libro, Reneé por su parte cantaba "A hard day's nigh" a todo ritmo, Charlie gritaba "¿Dónde está mi uniforme?". Pero en su casa siempre había amor.

—¡Emmett ya vámonos! —Grito Bella desde la planta baja v¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

En la casa de los Cullen, Alice le gritaba a Edward "¡Apúrate ya quiero que conozcas a Emmett y a Bella!" Esme se preparaba para irse a su cafetería, Carlisle se iría en 30 minutos al Hospital pero primero llevaría a Tony la escuela, Edward tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la Bella correcta. Alice lo apuraba pero Edward era el que ya estaba listo, solo faltaba ella. Pero al igual que en la casa de los Swan había amor en la casa.

— ¡Edward apúrate! —Chillo Alice nuevamente

—Pero Alice, la que todavía no está lista eres tu — Le explico Edward con calma.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero ya vamos— Lo tomo de la mano y ambos se encaminaron hasta la puerta-— ¡Adiós! —Grito Alice.

— ¡Cuídense! —Grito Esme desde la cocina y se escucho que cerraban la puerta.

Rumbo al instituto los cuatro hermanos —en su respectivos carros— iban en silencio.

Bella al despertar sintió una corazonada, como si algo en su vida cambiaria. Lo que no sabía es que hoy su vida e verdad cambiaria por siempre.

Al llegar al instituto Bella, sintió una gran impaciencia por bajar del carro, Emmett, buscaba con la mirada el carro de los Hale. Ambos estaban impacientes, sin saber porque o al menos por parte de Bella.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Pregunto Emmett a su hermana que estaba a punto de saltar del coche.

—No sé, estoy… ¿Impaciente? — Respondió un poco confusa.

—Solo cálmate ¿Si? — Pido su hermano

—Si claro.

Ambos bajaron del coche, Emmett buscaba a "su" Rose, Bella también buscaba a alguien

—Quizás no viene a esta escuela — Pensó

Comenzó a caminar con la mirada al suelo, estaba por llover pronto.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Pregunto Emmett

—Nada— Se limito a contestar

—Bueno yo me voy a mi clase— Beso la frente de su hermana— Nos vemos luego.

Bella empezó a caminar rumbo al edificio 3 , desganada. Unos chicos pasaron a su lado, empujándola por accidente haciendo que tirara su mochila y algunos bolígrafos cayeran al suelo.

Al otro lado del estacionamiento, los hermanos Cullen llegaban a la escuela, Alice emocionada por presentarle a su hermano a su nueva amiga, Bella, él solo quería ver a una persona.

—No se donde esta, mejor me voy no se me vaya a hacer tarde— Dijo Alice — Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—Seguro— Contesto Edward con voz apagada, vio salir a su hermana del auto. El también se dispuso a salir de su preciado Volvo. Alzo la vista y vio a unos chicos pasar corriendo y observo a una chica castaña recoger sus cosas , sin conocerla se preocupo. Y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto con voz aterciopelada.

Bella alzo la vista y no lo podía creer. Aquel chico que pensó que nunca volvería a ver, estaba frente a ella, preguntando como estaba, y ella no sabía que decir.

—S-si—Tartamudeo

Edward ayudo a Bella a recoger todas sus cosas y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Edward no había reconocido a la chica, ya que su cabello le ocultaba su cara, cuando tomo su mano para ayudarla, sintió descargas recorrer su cuerpo y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Segura que estas bien? —Volvió a preguntar el chico.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme— Respondió Bella, observando sus pies.

"Probablemente no me reconoció" Pensó la chica "No alces la cara, no alces la cara" Se repetía mentalmente

— ¿Eres nueva? —Pregunto Edward—Pregunto por qué no te he visto por aquí

—Emm si—Respondió con timidez

"¡Maldita sea levanta la cara! " Gritaba en sus pensamientos Edward

—Ya ten-ten-go que irme, lle-llegare tarde y no quie-ro—Tartamudeo Bella aún sin levantar la cara— Y gra-gracias— Y empezó a caminar la chica, cuando estuvo lejos de ojiverde levantó su cabeza.

Edward estaba un poco molesto, ya que no puedo ver el rostro de la chica, se le hizo un poco familiar. Frustrado, decidió ir a su primera clase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Riiiing… Riiiing… Riiiing_

Sonó el toque para el almuerzo, Emmett estaba agradecido porque estaba "muerto de hambre". Todos salieron apresuradamente de sus clases correspondientes, algunos estudiantes irían a fuera a tomar un poco del buen y frío aire de Forks, otros –y pocos a decir verdad- se saltarían las clases que faltaban pero los Swan, Cullen y Hale irían a la cafetería a almorzar para después terminar con su jornada de clases.

Bella y Alice regresaban de su clase de Trigonometría, Bella iba un poco distraída pensando en aquel chico de cabello cobrizo, Alice por su lado brincaba mentalmente por la emoción de presentar a su nueva amiga y a su hermano.

—Te va a caer muy bien Bella—Le decía Alice a su distraída amiga— Cuando lo conozcas pensaras que es un cretino pero no lo es, conózcanse, apuesto que serán amigos, creo que tienen cosas en común ¿Cómo cuales? Bueno a ambos les gusta estar con pequeños, les gusta la música clásica, les gusta estar solo, y otras cosas que pronto se darán cuenta, por favor si ves que es algo grosero dime porque no está bien que sea así, bueno solo con Tanya ¡Demonios! Esa chica como es, si te habla no le hagas caso ¿De acuerdo? — Recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Alice

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Bella distraídamente

—Porque es odiosa, ¡La odio! Es tan horrenda, tiene un horrible personalidad y de seguro solo hablaría de estupideces, por favor Bella si te habla ignórala

— De acuerdo — frunce el ceño.

Cuando ambas chicas entraron a la cafetería ya no fue como el primer día de clases para Bella, ahora la trataban casi como una alumna normal, muchos ya la conocían, Bella chica que no podía caminar en una superficie plana sin no caerse, la chica tímida y muchas veces silenciosa, pero siempre amable. Alice busco la mesa donde ya se sentaban Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie solo faltaba su hermano Edward.

—¿Dónde demonios se metió Edward? De seguro no tarda en llegar —Dijo Alice con todavía entusiasmo en su voz — Vamos a comprar algo Bella

Caminaron hasta la fila, llegaron al mostrador Alice compro una ensalada mientras Bella solo compro una manzana.

—¿Solo compraras eso? — Pregunto Alice cuando pagaba lo suyo

—Sí, me siento un poco mal — Respondió Bella rápidamente, lo que ella sentía eran "mariposistas" en su panza

—¿Quieres que te lleve a enfermería?

—No estoy bien —Bella le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a Alice

—De acuerdo

Se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde todos hablaban animadamente

— Hola chicos — saludo Alice — ¿No ha llegado Edward?

— No, no debe tardar — Le dice Jasper con tranquilidad

—De acuerdo — Las recién llegadas se sientan y Alice comienza a hablar animadamente con todos.

Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ella se cuestionaba "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?" E incluso le sudaban las manos "Tranquilízate" Se decía a ella misma.

Edward, por otro lado, trataba de llegar rápidamente a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrarse con la castaña, salió corriendo de su clase, el maestro de Historia detuvo la clase por el mal comportamiento del grupo, Tanya lo abordo en el pasillo

—Hola Eddie — Le sonrió coquetamente — ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Tanya, estoy bien gracias ¿Y tú? — Este no quería ser descortés con ella

—Muy bien —Sonrió — ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Podemos ponernos de acuerdo para salir los dos ¿Qué te parece?

— Disculpa Tanya, quizás luego, Alice quiere presentarme a alguien — Respondió con lentitud

La rubia bufo — De seguro te va a presentar a los Swan, el chico es agradable pero la chica, es muy…muy silenciosa, callada e incluso un poco odiosa — Dijo con disgusto

—Lo tendré en mente, nos vemos Tanya — Y se fue corriendo, dejando a Tanya molesta y desconcertada

Estando él en la cafetería busco con la mirada a su hermana, que estaba sentada junto con cuatro personas, se acerco a ellos.

— Disculpen la tardanza — hizo una meca recordando su encentro con Tanya, bajo la mirada y se encontró con la castaña que le daba la espalda

— ¡Oh Edward! Quiero presentarte a Emmett — Emmett se levanto de su asiento y saludo a Edward

— Hola, soy Emmett — Este se ríe y extiende su mano

—Hola Emmett — toma tu mano — Edward

—Oh y a Bella —Apresura Alice

Bella se levanto lentamente de su asiento.

—Edward ella es Bella, Bella el es Edward—Presento Alice emocionada

—Hola—Sonrió Edward a la chica

—Ho-hola —Tartamudeo Bella.

Bella levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Edward al ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos achocolatados. Ambos se veían a los ojos y tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**_Holis ¡Aquí un nuevo capitulo! _**

**_Espero que les guste :D Si es así deja un RR, eso me pone muy feliz :D _**

**_En fin, les deseo un buen inicio de semana :3 Besos a todas/os. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el proximo 3_**

**_Bye :3_**


	12. La niñera Tanya…

**La niñera de mi hermano**

**Capítulo 8: La niñera Tanya… **

**POV Edward**

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin la encontré!

Después del día que nos conocimos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Ella era la chica que me encontré en el estacionamiento ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Sus ojos eran mejor de lo que recordaba, mucho mejor. Ella sonreía, su sonrisa era perfecta, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me recordó que estábamos en el Instituto, en la cafetería con algunos ojos curiosos viéndonos atentamente y lo peor Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban aquí, viéndonos.

— ¡Hey!— La voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos— ¿Ustedes se conocen? Porque yo creo que si, por la forma en que se sonríen y se ven

—Algo así— Le digo aún sin apartar la vista de Bella

— ¿Algo así?— Pregunto Jasper

—Ca-casi no—Tartamudeó Bella y se sonrojo

— ¿Quieren explicarse?— Pregunto Dijo Rosalie

—Si explíquense— Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño. Todos nos quedamos callados, esperando que alguno de los dos habláramos.

_TiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinTiiiiiiiii iiiiiiinTiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

En lo que queda del día estaría a salvo, Alice no me llenaría de preguntas como probablemente tenía planeado.

—Ya me-me tengo que ir— Dijo Bella con nerviosismo, tomo su mochila—N-nos vemos—Dijo y la observe hasta que saliera de la cafetería, volteo a ver a los chicos, ellos me observaban.

Emmett sonrió de forma… ¿Burlona? Sí, creo que sí, y Alice, bueno ella me veía con curiosidad y una mirada que decía "Me tendrás que explicar todo"

—Picarones— Dijo Emmett y comenzó a carcajearse, Rosalie rodo los ojos, Jasper, bueno el trataba de ocultar una sonrisa burlona, aunque no tenía mucho éxito.

Tomo mi mochila, traté de evitar la mirada de Alice, seguía con su mirada, pronto voy a tener que contarle todo, pero no importa, lo importante es que encontré a Bella, eso es lo que me importa justo ahora.

—Nos vemos— Les dije a los chicos y Alice me fulmino con la mirada. Estaré en un interrogatorio en casa…

—Adiós…. Picaron— Dice Emmett y después de esto, comenzó a carcajearse, ruedo los ojos y camino hasta el laboratorio de Biología.

El laboratorio, no estaba tan lejos, pensaba en cómo podría hablarle a Bella de nuevo. No podría llevar y decirle "Hola, ¿Salimos? ¿Por qué? Porque te amo" Eso sería raro y probablemente parecería un acosador.

— ¡Eddie!— Demonios, Tanya y su estúpido apodo que odio. Se acercó a mi dando saltitos hasta quedar en frente de mí.

—Hola Tanya

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy?—Sonrió

—No puedo Tanya.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que cuidar a Tony.

—Podría cuidarlo contigo, así estaría contigo y además me encanta tu hermanito, es tan dulce y lindo, como tú— Comenzó a reírse, solo sonreí por cortesía.

—Tengo que irme a clase, nos vemos—No quería meterme en problemas pero llegar tarde.

—Nos vemos en la tarde Eddie—Me digo mientras me alegaba.

¿Tanya? ¿Cómo la niñera de Tony? Si, claro.

Recuerdo una vez que Tanya tuvo que ir a mi casa por un proyecto, Tony le puso algo en el cabello y para acabar arruino todas sus libretas. Así que no sería buena idea.

Voy hasta el laboratorio, por suerte no había llegado el profesor, todos en el laboratorio todos hablaban como de costumbre, algunos lanzaban bolitas de papel entre ellos, todos parecían divertirse, quizás el profesor no vendría hoy, eso espero. Me di cuenta que en mi lugar, en el asiento continuo estaba una chica con el pelo color caoba que le caía por la cara, pero no era solo una chica, era Bella, sonrió. Este día no podría ir mejor.

Camino a mi lugar lentamente, ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando me senté a su lado, la veo de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y movía sus manos nerviosamente, pude ver que volteo a ver de reojo el salón, vio en mi dirección, parecía sorprendida y un poco asustada.

—Lo siento—Me disculpo—No quería asustarte.

—No te preocupes.

Sonrío — ¿Te está gustando Forks? —Le pregunte para seguir hablando con ella.

—Sí, todo es muy lindo—Dijo sin mirarme, seguía moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, tenía ganas de tomarlas y besar ambas.

—Que bueno, me preguntaba si…..

Antes de que pudiera hablar, el profesor entro a la sala, haciéndonos callar a todos nosotros de sorpresa.

— ¡Buen día chicos! —Dijo animado— Siento el retraso, pero en fin, iniciemos la clase…

Y deje de escucharlo… No podía concentrarme estando con Bella a mi lado. Probablemente parecería un acosador. No le prestaba la mínima atención al profesor ¿Cómo hacerlo si tienes a la chica más linda del Instituto a tu lado?

Quizás no tenga que ser tan obvio, claro, me gusta, más que eso, pero no tengo que acosarla o parecer un loco, asi que tomaré esto con calma, nos conoceremos y quizás a ella yo le guste.

La otra vez escuche a alguien decir que el amor a primera vista era enamorarse de su fisico no de su personalidad pero, conmigo no es asi, claro, Bella es muy linda, vaya más que eso pero cuando vi sus ojos, vi tanta sinceridad y amor, como trato a Tony, otra persona hubiera sido algo grosera pero ella no fue así. Dicen que cuando encuentras a tu persona idea, a la persona que es perfecta para ti, simplemente lo sabes. Y yo se que ella es para mi.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, la silla de al lado se movio, todos en el aula se habían ido ¿Cuándo tocaron? Me encogí los hombros mentalmente. Bella se iba, me recorde que no tenía que parecer un lunatico.

—Nos vemos—Le dije mientras se iba.

—A-adiós—Tartamudeo, se sonrojo y salió del salón. Suspire y me apresure a salir.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—¡Edward! Quiero jugar contigo—Grito Tony desde abajo.

Suspire—¡Voy!

Deje mis cosas en escritorio, ya casi terminaba la tarea así que podía jugar con el un rato y después volver a hacerla. Como conozco muy bien a mi hermano, se muy bien que solo jugaremos quince minutos y se va a aburrir, así que no me costaba nada jugar con el.

Baje las escaleras, Tony estaba cerca del piano, viéndolo. Cuando noto mi presencia, se acerco a mi corriendo.

—Edward ¿Podrías enseñarme a tocar el piano? —Tenía una cara de ilusión. Sonrío.

—Claro, vamos.

Corrió hasta el piano y se sentó en el banquito, palmeo con su mano al lado suyo, me acerque y me senté.

Después de haberle enseñado las notas en el piano a Tony, lo cual fue algo difícil porque se distraía, pero por fin pudimos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

—Voy yo—Dijo mi hermano y se levanto corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Me levanto y camino con el está la puerta. Tony venía de regreso corriendo.

—Edward, una chica esta allá afuera dice que es tu novia—Se encogió los hombros.

¿Novia? Por un momento pensé en Bella pero inmediatamente borre ese pensamiento. La segunda persona en quien pensé fue Tanya, ruedo los ojos, si seguramente es ella. ¿Por qué no entiende que no me gusta? No quiero ser grosero con ella, ni faltarle al respeto obviamente, pero ella simplemente no entiende.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias novia? —Dijo Tony — Soy tu hermano, se supone que los hermanos se cuentan todo, yo te cuento mis cosas, y tu no cuentas tus cosas conmigo ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

Lo ignore. Fui hasta la puerta. Y si, Tanya estaba ahí, sonrío y corrio hasta mi ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo con esos tacones tan altos?

— ¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste? —Beso sonoramente mi mejilla y me abrazo por el cuello.

En un movimientos rápido me zafe de abrazo— Hola Tanya. No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? En el Instituto te dije que nos veríamos para cuidar a tu hermanito, es tan dulce —Sonrío— Como tu —Se rió.

_Demonios_—Pensé.

—Emm… pues….emmm —No podía decir nada, que le iba a decir , gusto ahora no se me ocurría nada.

— ¿Tu vas a hacer mi niñera? —Pregunto de la nada mi hermano. Tanya se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Tony

—Si corazón, yo voy a ser tu niñera—Dijo.

—No me cae bien—Soltó Tony, abrí los ojos como platos.

—Tony —Le dije serio.

— ¿Qué? Mami dice que no es bueno decir mentiras y yo dije la verdad—Se encogió los hombros. —Además yo prefiero a Bella, ella es más linda—Sonrío y nos dejo solos a Tanya y a mí.

—Lo siento Tanya

—No te preocupes—Sonrío—Tu hermano es muy lindo, solo necesitamos conocernos y nos llevaremos mejor.

_Si tu lo dices_—Pensé

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres cuidar a Tony? —Pregunte.

—Absolutamente— Sonrío ampliamente—Tony y yo nos divertiremos juntos.

_Aja_—Pienso.

— ¡Edward! Vamos a jugar— Grito mi hermano desde la sala.

—Que tierno, juegas con tu hermanito. —Sonrío Tanya.

Iba a rodar los ojos, pero me contuve.

—Si, lo es….. creo—Murmure.

—Mejor voy de una vez con Tony—Sonrío— Jugaremos y nos divertiremos mucho juntos, ya lo veras—Dio unos leves saltitos, se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla, se fue dando leves saltitos, no pude escuchar que le decía a Tony.

Suspiro. No creo que Tanya pueda aguantar a Tony por mucho tiempo, ni yo lo hago. Y si lo se, es mi hermano, pero a veces es un poco…. exasperante.

No quería dejarlos solos, así que opte por ir a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea.

Después de media hora acabe mi tarea, la verdad casi había terminado antes que Tony me llamara. Bufe con aburrimiento, tome un cuaderno que tenía en mi escritorio, unas notas comenzaron a llenar mi mente, las iba escribiendo cuando aparecían.

Observe las notas que estaban plasmadas en mi cuaderno, la canción se iba reproduciendo en mi mente. Me gustaba.

No pude evitar imaginar a Bella, sonreí de forma instantánea.

Quizás si le hablará por teléfono y le preguntará si teníamos tarea de Biología, sería una buena excusa para empezar un relación de amigos, por ahora, si creo que eso funcionaria. Salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la de Alice. Por suerte ella no estaba, creo que salió con Jasper, debe tener el número de Bella por algún lado, fui directamente a su escritorio, tenía algunas notas y dibujos de corazones que decían "Alice de Hale" o "Alice y Jasper por siempre" y muchos, muchos corazones, eso me hizo rodar los ojos, me regañe mentalmente, tenía que concentrarme en buscar el número, vi su agenda la abrí en la letra "B" pero no había nada, comencé a revisar por todas las letras hasta que llegue a la letra "M", un contacto decía "Mi cuñada nueva" y debajo de eso decía "(Novia de mi gruñón hermano, Edward. Bella Swan)" eso hizo que rodara los ojos y me sonrojara levemente. Anote su número en mi celular y salí de la habitación, camine directamente a la mía.

Me senté en la cama y suspire varias veces, está nervioso, volví a suspirar, estaba decido a marcarle, pulse "marcar" y comenzó a sonar. Un grito proveniente de abajo me distrajo, colgué rápidamente y baje las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte desde las escaleras. Tony salió con una sonrisa.

—Nada, estaba jugando con ella pero creo que se enojo—Rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Se enojo? —Fruncí el ceño, Tanya salió detrás de Tony y si, estaba molesta.

— ¿¡Como puedes soportarlo!? —Grito, trato de acomodar su cabello que estaba hecho un desastre— ¡Simplemente no entiendo cómo!

— Tanya, tranquila— Le dije.

—¿¡Tranquila!? ¿¡Como quieres que este tranquila!? Solo llevo dos horas aquí y ya no puedo ¡Ya no puedo! No puedo con él, no es tierno, y es grosero, solo repite "Yo quiero a Bella" Bella, Bella, Bella —Trato de imitar su voz, tenía ganas de reír por su mala imitación pero me contuve, en cambio Tony rio.

—Así no hablo—Negó con la cabeza riendo—Cuando tratas de imitar mi voz parece que un loro está hablando —Volvió a reír.

— ¿¡Como puedes soportarlo!? —Volvió a gritar.

—Tanya, quizás Tony no sea muy tierno o como quieras pero es mi hermano, lo quiero, aunque a veces sea un poco… exasperante, así es el, así lo queremos nosotros –Despeine el cabello de Tony y le sonrío.

— ¡Da igual! —Camino hasta la sala, tomo su bolsa— No pienso volver a cuidarlo ¡Jamás! —Fulmino con la mirada a mi hermano, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió, Tony se dio la vuelta para verme.

—Quiero que mi niñera sea Bella, solo ella. — Sonrío— Le diré a mamá cuando llegue.

Fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, suspire y por mi parte fui a mi piano, me senté en el banquito y comencé a tocar las notas que había escrito hace un rato. Necesitaba un nombre, varios nombres llegaron a mi mente pero ninguno me gustaba. _Bella's Lullaby, _pensé de pronto y me gusto, ese sería su nombre, sería la nana de Bella. Mi Bella.

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¿Como está? Siento el retraso, de verdad. Merezco ir a Azkaban XD ¡Mentira! XD _**

**_Quiero decir algo... ¡GRACIAS! Les agradezco tanto a todos por leer y dejar un RR. Hace unos días me di cuenta que eran 101 RR, me emocione mucho, de verdad muchas gracias por dejar uno, siempre los leo 3 Miles de gracias 3_**

**_Si te gusto el capitulo ¿Podrías dejar un RR? Graciash. _**

**_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos con sabor a ranas de chocolate. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3 _**


	13. Y soy niñera

**La niñera de mi hermano**

**Capítulo 9: Y soy niñera. **

**POV. Bella**

—Bella, Bella—Emmett chasqueo los dedos en frente de mi— Tierra llamando a Bella ¡Bella! Te estoy hablando ¿Me harás caso?

—Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba algo distraída.

— ¿Algo? Llevo años tratando de hablarte y tu parces ida…

—Lo siento pero en fin ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¡Ah! Cierto, mamá te llamaba… Y no se para que—Respondió antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta.

— ¡Oh! Gracias Emmett —Me levante de mi cama, después de buscar mis tenis, baje a la sala donde se encontraba mi mamá—Lo siento, no te escuchaba.

—No importa —Sonrió.

— ¿Me necesitabas?

— ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado ¿Me acompañas a comprar las cosas que necesitamos? Soy algo torpe con las compras, tú sabes más.

—Claro—Sonrío. —Deja voy a mi habitación por algo y bajo. —Subí corriendo mi habitación, tome mi _Ipod_, mis auriculares, cuando llegue abajo, mi mamá ya tenía las llaves de su auto.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí, vámonos.

Salimos de nuestra casa, el camino hacia el supermercado fue corto, como todos los establecimientos se encontraban a un lado de la carretera. Aparco el auto en el espaciamiento y bajamos.

—Aquí tengo una lista así será más fácil todo. —Busco en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una hoja de papel arrugada..

Asentí, tome la nota y la guarde en mi bolsillo.

Las compras iban bien… Bueno, yo compraba y mi mamá revoloteaba a mi alrededor, digamos que ella no era muy buena con las compras. Siempre fui yo la que me encargaba de las compras, y a decir verdad, no me molesta incluso me relaja.

—Parece que tienes un admirador. —Me susurro mi mamá con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué…?

—Si, un admirador. Es tan lindo —Me gire discretamente para ver a quien se refería. Una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente. Si, era muy lindo y tierno.

Cuando supo que lo veía, un leve rubor apareció por sus mejillas y me dedico un saludo con su mano, se acerco a mi y sonrío.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Tony ¿Estás solo?

— ¡Oh no! Mi mami está comprando—Sonrío con dulzura y jugó con sus dedos.

—De acuerdo ¿Y donde esta?

—Por ahí—Se rió un poco—Quería ir a ver los juguetes y te vi, y bueno, quise venir a saludarte. —Se encogió los hombros.

—No está bien que te vayas así de la nada, tu mamá puede estar preocupada. ¿Quieres que la busquemos?

—Si quieres…

—Vamos, así no se preocupara.

—Ahora vuelvo—Le avise a mi mamá.

Caminamos por el super mercado. No sabía quién era su mamá así que no podía ayudar demasiado.

— ¿Has visto a tu mamá?

—Nop, pero debe estar donde venden la comida, tiene una cafetería y la quise acompañar a comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

—Qué bueno que la quisiste acompañar.

—Mi mamá quería traer a mi hermano, Edward, pero estaba algo distraído, como —Se rió. Me puse rígida por un instante, cuando menciono su nombre sentí algo en mi panza.

—Humm….

Tony alzo su mirada y corrió hasta una mujer muy bella. Su cara en forma de corazón, delgada, alta, su cabello color caramelo. Cuando Tony llego a sus brazos sus ojos brillaron con amor, y cariño.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Me había preocupado por ti. —Su voz era cálida.

—Me encontré con mi amiga, Bella.

—¿Bella? ¿La misma Bella de la cual hablas siempre? —Se alego un poco de su hijo y me miro con una sonrisa.

—Sip ella—Tony se giro para verme. —Mami ella es Bella, Bella mi mami.

—Un gusto querida, Esme Cullen— Esme se acerco a mí y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo.

—Igualmente.

—Tony no deja de hablar de ti—Deshizo el abrazo y alboroto el cabello de su hijo.

—Mamá…. —Dijo Tony avergonzado.

—Lo siento cariño—Sonrío.

— ¿Te está gustando Forks? —Me pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

—Si es muy lindo y frío—Me rió un poco.

—Lo es—Sonrío—Te acostumbras después de un tiempo, además es muy lindo y tranquilo.

—Ya lo creo.

—Espero que en el Instituto todos sean dulces contigo—Sonrío de forma maternal.

—Lo son, todos son muy agradables.

—Mami—Tony atrajo la atención de su mamá. —Quiero que Bella sea mi niñera ¿Si?

—Tony… —Dijo Esme con tono un poco serio.

—Ella me cae muy bien.

— ¿Niñera? —Pregunto.

—Sip, mi mami está buscando niñera para mí. ¿Quieres ser mi niñera? —Pregunto con un brillo con sus ojos.

—Tony…—Volvió a decir Esme.

—Mami, yo quiero que Bella sea mi niñera.

—Me gustaría. —Digo en susurro un poco avergonzada.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunta Esme

—Claro. En Jacksonville, cuidaba a los niños de una vecina.

—Cariño, si no quieres serlo, lo entiendo, no te responsabilices

—De verdad, me gustaría serlo—Sonrío.

—De acuerdo—Esme sonríe de una forma muy tierna mientras Tony festeja—Te daré la dirección—De su bolso, saca una hoja y un lápiz, escribe la dirección y me la entrega. —Ten cariño, puedes ir a las 4:00 de la tarde.

—Estaré ahí. —Sonrío. —Gracias.

—Gracias a ti cariño—Me da un abrazo rápido—Terminaré de hacer nuestras compras, no vemos mañana entonces—Sonríe.

—Nos vemos mañana Bella—Tony sonríe ampliamente y corre detrás de su mamá.

_Soy niñera_—Pienso y busco a mi mamá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando le conté a mi mamá que sería niñera se preocupo un poco, pero le explique todo y acepto dejarme. Emmett se comporto como siempre, un poco bromista e infantil, pero que puedo decir, es mi hermano.

Una vez en mi habitación, un pensamiento llego a mi mente.

Vería a Edward. Fuera del Instituto. Eso hizo que me emocionara, y sintiera nuevamente algo en mi panza.

Vería mañana a Edward, ¿Podría hacer esto? Si, su puedo. Una parte de mi, quería hacerlo por el simple hecho de verlo fuera de la escuela, verlo más tiempo.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

* * *

**_¡Holap! Por fin aparezco XD Siento tardar tanto en actualizar D: Pero aquí esta :) ¡Wii! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta. _**

**_Espero que les guste. Quiero agradecerlos los Reviews :) De verdad, muchas gracias. _**

**_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Los amodoro 3 _**


	14. Chapter 10

**La niñera de mi hermano.**

**Capitulo 10**

**POV Bella.**

—Si claro, solo quieres cuidar a Tony—dijo Emmett con sarcasmo mientras conducía al Instituto.

—Quiero cuidarlo Emmett.

—Si, solo por eso —rodo lo ojos— ¿Alguien no tendrá nada que ver?  
—Obviamente no, Emmett

—Te daré una pista, no tiene que ver con un chico, no sé, de cabello cobrizo y tal vez, solo tal vez se llama Edward—soltó una carcajada y me ruborice.

—Ya te dije que no.

Rodo los ojos y siguió conduciendo mientras tarareaba una canción.

Bueno, quizás si quería ver a Edward fuera del Instituto, pero obviamente eso no se lo diría a Emmett se burlaría de mí y ese tipo de cosas.

¿Es normal que pienses solo en una persona todo el tiempo? Ya acepte que me gusta pero ¿no será algo obsesivo? ¡Esto es difícil!

—Bella, te fuiste de nuevo ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? ¿Has estado viendo cosas… malas? —dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

— ¡Claro que no!

—A mi no me engañas— soltó una carcajada y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. —De verdad estas muy distraída… pareciera que estás ena… ¡Mi hermanita está enamorada! ¡Qué tierno!

Me sonrojo al rojo vivo. — ¡Claro que no Emmett!

—Claro que sí, lo veo —se ríe un poco—Te enamoraste, que ternura, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción —se limpia una lagrima inexistente.

—Idiota—susurro y mi hermano comenzó a tararear una canción.

¿Estaba enamorada de Edward? No lo sé, quiero decir, solo lo he visto unas veces… Suspiro y miro por la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Forks no era exactamente conocido como un lugar soleado.

¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¿No es algo superficial? Es solo enamorarte del físico y no de la personalidad. He hablado muy pocas veces con Edward pero en esas veces ha sido adorable, además creo que es encantador, y como olvidar que es realmente guapo, su cabello sus ojos ¡Por dios sus ojos! Son… son…

_Bella, Bella, no te distraigas_ Me digo a mi misma y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, por suerte Emmett no vio mi sonrojo si no me hubiera molesta aun más y eso, no sería nada bueno.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al Instituto, salimos del auto y caminamos de bajo la lluvia. Ya no me molestaba tanto, me estaba acostumbrando. Escuche que alguien me llamaba, Alice, ya reconocía su voz.

— ¡Bella, Bella! —Llego corriendo hasta nosotros—Hola Emmett.

—Hola—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa— Iré con Rose—vi que llego hasta Rose y ambos se besaron.

— ¡¿Por qué no me has contado?! —reprendió Alice.

— ¿Contar qué?

—Que tú serás la niñera de mi hermano—dijo emocionada.

—Ah sí, yo lo seré.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! —dijo dando un saltito.

—Lo olvide… —comencé a caminar hacia el edificio tres.

— ¡Bella! ¿Simplemente olvidaste contarle a tu mejor amiga? —se puso en frente de mi.

—Lo siento Alice, simplemente lo olvide.

Ella rueda los ojos— ¿Y por alguna razón lo olvidaste? ¿Alguien está en tu mente que no te deja pensar? —dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ella también? _pienso y suspiro.

—Vamos Bella no pongas esa cara, casi todos sabemos que te gusta… alguien—sonríe ampliamente.

El timbre sonó y no puede evitar sonreír con alivio.

—Nos vemos más tarde Alice_. _—le sonrío tiernamente, y entro en el edificio.

**.**

**.**

_Swan no estés nerviosa, no estés nerviosa. Simplemente serás la niñera de Tony._Me dije a mi misma.

Reuní valor para tocar la puerta de los Cullen. Momentos después la puerta se abrió y por suerte era Esme quien había abierto la puerta.

—Bella, cariño bienvenida. —me dio un abrazo rápido. —Ven cariño pasa. —me dedico una sonrisa maternal y no pude evitar sonreírle igualmente.

Su casa era grande, espaciosa y luminosa. Todos los muebles combinan pude ver un piano que era realmente hermoso.

—Tony está realmente emocionado. —comentó Esme con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? —sonrío con ternura.

— ¡Mamá! No me avergüences. —dijo Tony bajando las escaleras.

Esme se rio un poco. —Bella es tu casa. El teléfono de la cafetería está en la cocina por si lo necesitas—se acerco a Tony y le dio un beso en su frente. —Nos vemos más tarde. No le des problemas a Bella ¿De acuerdo?

—Si mami… quiero decir mamá.

No pude evitar sonreír, Esme camino hacia la puerta antes de salir le tiro un beso a Tony y salió.

— ¡Bella! Qué bueno que estas aquí. —Tony sonrío. Era un niño adorable y dulce.

—Gracias Tony, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

— ¿Podemos ir al parque? —pregunto ilusionado.

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Gracias! Iré por algo en mi habitación ¡No tardo! —subió corriendo las escaleras.

Para mi suerte, creo que Edward no estaba. Hoy en el Instituto hice lo necesario para no verlo, siento que si lo llegará a ver estaría aún más confundida. Todo esto es extraño.

Nunca me había pasado. Mi vida siempre iba en línea recta pero llega una persona a la cual simplemente no esperabas y ¡Buum! Cambia todo. Simplemente todo y tú… simplemente no puedes evitarlo.

—Me estoy volviendo completamente loco, si realmente loco. —decía una voz, esa voz tan encantadora y aterciopelada.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Trate calmarme.

—Oh Bella, eh… hola. —saludo Edward.

—Ho-hola. —saludo de vuelta.

—Hoy no te vi en el Instituto.

— ¿No? Qué raro…—digo un poco nerviosa.

—Si ¿Y qué…?

No pudo terminar su pregunto ya que Tony bajo corriendo las escaleras –de nuevo- y llego hasta mi con una sonrisa.

— ¡Listo Bella! Ya podemos irnos.

—Bella ¿tú serás la niñera de Tony? —pregunto Edward perplejo.

— ¡Sí! —contesto Tony por mí. — ¿No es genial?

—Sí bastante. —susurro Edward.

—Bueno, ya nos vamos, iremos al parque —Tony tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta la puerta.

Edward no tuvo momento de decir algo más ya que salimos de la casa.

Hoy era mi primer día como niñera. Y esperaba no hacerlo tan mal.

* * *

**_Hola, siento mucho la tardanza, no podía acabar el capitulo pero aquí esta :D Espero que les guste. _**

**_Gracias por leer, por dejar un review, gracias por todo. _**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente. Besos y abrazos._**


	15. Chapter 11

**La niñera de mi hermano.**

**Capítulo 11.**

— ¡Bella! ¡Lánzala! —gritó Tony, agitando sus brazos en el aire para que le lanzará la pelota.

Lancé la pelota lo más fuerte que pude para que llegara hasta Tony. Este la tomo y empezó a brincar de alegría.

Tony era alegre, claro como todos los niños, tenía un agradable sentido el humor y dulce.

Corrió hasta donde me encontraba.

— ¿Quieres seguir jugando? —pregunto jadeando un poco.

—Deberíamos regresar a tu casa. Hemos pasado un largo tiempo aquí, esta por anochecer y creo que todavía no terminas tu tarea.

Hizo un adorable puchero, el cual me recordó a Alice.

—Me faltó un poquito.

—Entonces la podemos terminar más rápido. Vamos

Suspiro resignado. —Vamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Lo ves, ya la terminamos.

—Es mucho más fácil si tú me ayudas —sonríe.

Se escuchó que abrían la puerta. Era Esme, con su sonrisa, vio a Tony y su mirada se ilumino.

—Cariño, hola Bella.

—Hola Esme—le sonrío.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Tony con alegría, corrió hasta ella —Hoy fui al parque con Bella, y jugamos pelota.

— ¿De verdad? —acaricio su cabello.

—Sipi. Mañana va a venir ¿verdad?

Esme me miro y le sonrío. —Claro que sí.

Me levanto, tomo mi chaqueta. —Es hora de que me vaya.

—Gracias querida.

—Un placer —bajo la mirada a Tony. —Nos vemos mañana.

Abraza mis piernas. —Nos vemos Bella.

—Oh Bella, ¿podrías mañana ir por Tony a la escuela? Tiene práctica de futbol y sale algo tarde.

—Por su puesto Esme.

Me dedica una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres te lleve a tu casa Bella? Ya es algo tarde.

—Gracias pero puedo caminar, no me importaría.

—Yo te llevo Bella. —dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward al pie de las escaleras.

—No es necesario, puedo caminar.

—Insisto. —me sonrío mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos.

Asiento débilmente. —De acuerdo.

—Nos mañana Bella, y gracias de nuevo. —dijo Esme.

—Por nada.

Caminamos a la salida, Tony se acerco corriendo hasta Edward.

—Edward, espera, espera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

—No intentes nada con mi chica. —le dijo serio.

—No prometo nada.

Me ruborizo y parto la mirada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su auto, abre la puerta del copiloto para que pueda entrar, le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento. Rodeó el auto con elegancia, entra en el asiento del conductor, comienza a conducir hacia mi casa.

Me doy cuenta que no pregunto mi dirección, aunque probablemente todo el pueblo la sepa. O quizás es un acosador.

_No seas absurda Bella_ —me digo a mi misma.

Estábamos en total silencio, no me atrevía a romperlo. Quizás no quería hablar.

—¿Ya te has acostumbrado a Forks? —preguntó.

—Eh… si, ya me he acostumbrado.

—Eso es genial.

—Si…creo. —murmuro.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero a Tony le encantas.

—Créeme, no lo había notado. —digo con sarcasmo y rió.

Ríe conmigo. —Te adora. Ha tenido muchas niñas, de verdad, muchas, pero ninguna le gusta, siempre les hacia bromas o se comportaba realmente mal hasta que ellas se iban.

—Apenas es mi primer día.

—Creo que duraras. —voltea a verme y me sonríe.

Creí que el viaje a mi casa sería incomodo, pero no. Nuestra conversación fluía. Me preguntaba cual era mi película favorita, mi libro, que era lo que más me gustaba de Forks y de Jacksonville, mi grupo o cantante favorito. Al igual que yo le preguntaba lo mismo. Era fácil hablar con el. Me di cuenta que cada vez iba conduciendo más lento.

— ¿Lo juras? —dijo riendo.

—Lo juro—reí—. Me lanzó de las escaleras porque quería que probara que se sentía volar —ruedo los ojos—, pero cuando necesitas un consejo o simplemente lo necesitas Emmett se puede comportar muy maduro. Además solo éramos niños. —me encogí de hombros.

Se ríe y se estaciona a fuera de mi casa.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Cuando quieras.

Me giré para verlo y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Podía sentir su respiración.

Me acerque lentamente a él.

— ¡Bella eres tú! ¡Wow! Se iban a besar, lo siento —dice Emmett fuera del auto y comienza a reírse histéricamente.

Me alejo y me ruborizo —Gra-gracias de nuevo.

Suspira. —Cuando quieras.

Salgo del auto aún ruborizada, camino a mi casa y Emmett me sigue, riend todavía. Maldito.

— ¡Vamos Bella no te enfades! Yo como iba a saber que quieras meter tu lengua en su boca —suelta una carcajada.

— ¡Cállate Emmett!

— ¿Qué pasa niños? —pregunta mi mamá saliendo de la cocina.

—Bellita quería meter su lengua en la boca de un chico—dice Emmett tratando de lucir tierno.

— ¡Pareces vieja chismosa!

— ¡Mami! Bellita me dijo vieja chismosa.

—Awwww mi nenita ya está pensando en muchachos.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Quién quiere meter la lengua de quien en su boca?

—Bellita con su novio —Emmett me guiña un ojo.

—Bella no puedes tener un novio, eres muy joven —dice mi papá.

— ¡No es mi novio! —bufo y subo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

Amo a mi familia, pero a veces son tan exasperantes.

* * *

**_Hola personas de este planeta, vengo en paz xD _**

**_Ok no xD Siento mucho el retraso, en realidad tarde demasiado en terminar el capítulo. _**

**_En fin xP Espero que les gustara y muchas gracias por leer y esperar :3_**

**_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todos :3_**


End file.
